One Call
by Tori Buzolic
Summary: One call was able to get his heart racing. Klaroline pregnancy A/U


It was a late Friday evening when Klaus Mikaelson had gotten the call.

The woman on the other line had barely finished her sentence when he had darted out of the office, leaving his biggest potential client confused in his seat.

His heartbeat drummed in his ears as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white under the pressure. Drivers honked and crossing civilians cursed at the speed he was going but his ears blocked them all out.

His mind was brewing a storm, the world around him turning numb with every second that passed by as he raced down the streets.

_Was the young one okay?_

_Did all go well?_

And most importantly, _was **she** okay_?

A sudden bolt of rage passed through him, Klaus's fist banging on the steering wheel for not being there. _Why hadn't she called? Why wasn't he told sooner? Why the fuck did they call now?_

He suddenly regretted clicking the phone off in the woman's face. The least he could have done was ask about the two's well being - now he was turning into a mess just thinking about what happened.

Coming to a screeching stop in front of the hospital building, Klaus practically jumped out of his car, barely taking the time to lock it behind him as he rushed up the steps into the hospital entrance.

The hospital lobbyist was too busy staring at her computer screen when two hands suddenly slammed onto the counter, startling her.

"Caroline Mikaelson," he panted out, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry?" She questioned, raising a slight eyebrow.

"There's a Caroline Mikaelson here - recently escorted into the maternity ward." He rushed, barely taking the time to pause for breath. "What room?"

"Can I ask what your relation to the patie-"

"Husband," he practically growled, cutting her off. The lobbyist opened her mouth, but closed it as she nodded and turned to the computer. Typing the name in the system, the information came up.

"She's in room 23B, second floor."

Glancing up from her screen, she saw that he had already taken off in the direction of the elevators.

Klaus practically jumped in his feet as he awaited the elevator to rise. He had never been so impatient in his life. The doors finally opened with a ding and he stepped out onto the second floor of the hospital, glancing to the signs on the walls to help direct him to her room. He jogged the halls until he finally reached his destination, slowly coming to a pause as he approached the door.

23B, the sign read.

_This was it._

Taking a deep breath to slow his rapid heart, his fingers encased the cold knob and turned it, a soft click reaching his ears. Easing the door open, he stepped in, closing it gently behind him.

His eyes stopped on the bed that was in the middle of the room, taking in the resting angel that lay beneath the covers. The first thing that he noticed about her was the lack of bump around her waist area, remembering how much she used to groan and sulk about big it was. She'd refer to herself as a blonde Oompa Loompa at times, but all he could see was a radiating queen.

Tip toeing next to her side of the bed, his knuckles gently reached out to brush the apples of her cheeks. She hummed in her sleep, leaning into his touch. Bending down, he pressed a feather kiss on her forehead, pulling away to not let his stubble awaken her from her deep slumber.

With a sigh, Klaus stepped away, fixing the tie on his suit as it had loosened through the rushed journey here. Turning around, he made his way to the door, hoping to see the little one as he was not in the room. The nurses must have taken him away to get him cleaned and to allow Caroline to rest.

Klaus's heart jumped at the thought of seeing his little boy - something that he had only dreamed about since the day he had married his love.

Just as his hands wrapped around the door knob, her soft voice rang through the air.

"It's a girl..."

Slowly, a soft smile formed on his lips, his heart aching with glee. Spinning around, his deep ocean eyes found his wife's loving ones from her spot in the bed.

**The End**

_Though one-shots aren't really my thing, this has been in my head for the longest while now and I had to write it down. Originally posted on TVDOTPS on Instagram. The scene is based off of the klayley scene in 1.03 Tangled Up In Blue episode of The Originals. Feed back is appreciated c: - Tori xx_


End file.
